


Music of the Diodes

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Uhura makes a little night music as she works.





	Music of the Diodes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



Nestled against the comm panel, Uhura traced the circuit and made a minor adjustment, smiling as the tricorder display showed a sinusoidal waveform. A steady pulsing tone came from her earpiece on the desk so she placed it in her ear.

Making a quick calculation, Uhura altered a small crystal and the tone was joined by a quicker backbeat. After a moment, she softly sang a lilting, wordless melody over the top.

She continued to sing as she worked, glancing up as someone stopped by her station.  
“I do that all the time with the warp core,” Scotty smiled warmly.


End file.
